


Baker's Delight

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 4: fruitcake.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baker's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 4: fruitcake.

Draco walked down the stairs toward the kitchen, ready for a nice afternoon cup of tea with a healthy splash of whisky. 

He heard a loud clatter as well as a muttered oath, an unfamiliar smell assaulting his senses. 

"What are you doing?" 

Harry spun toward him, apron covered in flour and bright-coloured spots.

"I thought you were on a Floo call."

Draco smirked. "It wasn't difficult to convince them to make a large donation to Harry Potter's favourite charity."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant."

Draco stepped closer, trying to look over Harry's shoulder, though Harry was doing a good job of blocking his view. "So, what are you attempting to bake?"

"Fruitcake?" 

"Mother's fruitcake?" Draco couldn't imagine a fruitcake more delicious than the one his mother made, the liberal amounts of 100-year-old brandy her secret ingredient.

"No, I asked Hermione to find one for me." Harry looked sheepish. "From the internet."

"A Muggle recipe?" Draco squawked. "Please tell me you didn't waste the good brandy in it."

"It called for rum." Harry held out a bottle of cheap, but strong, off-brand rum.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter," Draco said, horrified. "Promise me that from now on you'll let me procure a fruitcake from Mother should we need one."

"I could make more of those naughty gingerbread men you like." Harry's eyes twinkled. "The ones with the very special icing."

Draco stalked closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him flush. 

"You're going to get dirty!" Harry said with a laugh.

Draco ground his hips forward. "So are you."


End file.
